Valve games army
The Valve Game sprite sheet, created by SpartanApples, is a compilation of many different armies based off of two game series made by Valve; Half-Life and Left 4 Dead. Like many armies, this wasn't done completely by one person. SpartanApples took help from Evil-Muffin with the antlions (Evil actually made them for a seperate army, then got bored and gave them to Spartan) and ReconUnit with the props. HECU The HECU (Hazardous Environment Combat Unit) are the US military grunts whose task it is to destroy Black Mesa, the main setting in HL1. They make up a large portion of this sheet, and are the most often used and edited. Found at the top left of the sprite sheet, they were the first part of the army, and are, as said, the biggest part. They are one of the most popular of the standard men with guns armies. Units: *Red beret *Soldier *Shotgunner *HWG *Engineer *Pyro Vehicles: *V-22 Osprey *Humvee *M1A1 Abrams *M35 Cargo truck *AH-64 Apache Xen aliens The Xenian aliens are found at the top-right of the spritesheet, or in their homeworld in the Xen temporal borderworld. In this sheet, four of them have been recreated. These are: *Headcrab *Antlion *Gargantua *Vortigaunt Black Mesa The Black Mesa sprites, located under the HECU, are the staff that worked at the Black Mesa Research Facility during the events of Half-Life 1. Held in this section are the scientists and guards of Black Mesa, as well as the vehicles, props and robots that they used. These sprites are, infact, useless in any normal battle, lacking the basis of an army; instead they were used in a PWRP and in civilisation. Rebels The Resistance sprites are located underneath the Black Mesa sprites on the sheet. They were a resistance movement in HL2 and opposed the Combine. The soldiers, and some of their machines that were sprited, are: *Rebel soldier *Rebel scientist *Dog, a robotic guard and destructive machine *Rebel vehicles, including an Airboat, Jeep and and a muscle car. Survivors Under the Rebels are the survivors of the Infection from the L4D series. Many of them are using their favourite weapons. However Nick, being the first survivor to be created, holds many. There is also Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car, and a helicopter (the rescue vehicle of the No Mercy campaign, and used again in the Dark Carnival campaign). At the bottom of the sheet in a different section is Virgil's boat that the L4D2 survivors used to ferry themselves around the campaigns, starting from Swamp Fever and leaving Virgil at The Parish. These sprites were also the first to include a woman that didn't look like a transexual on this template. The survivors are: *Bill *Francis *Louis *Zoey *Coach *Rochelle *Ellis *Nick CEDA The CEDA (Civil Emergancy and Defense Agency, with that particular spelling) appear in the L4D series, and are elaborated on in L4D2. The sprites are located under the Vortiguants from the Xenian Aliens sheet. They are useless in a normal battle as they have no guns (CEDA beleived that they could contain the infection without violence). They have a decontamination trailer and wear air tight suits to keep the infection out, without luck. They also have 'helpful' posters that remind everyone to wash their hands and stay positive. These sprites are mostly used in L4D matches and PWRP games. Gallery BlackMesa-Pw.png|The Black Mesa PWRP. caves.PNG|HECU vs Squishlings City Warfare.png|The HECU in 'city warfare'. They can be found in the middle building. Category:Spartan Apples armies Category:Alien Armies Category:Human Armies